Jade's Loss
by Pen10
Summary: When Lane finds out about the ping pong scam, and punishes Jade- as she is the captain, hilarity occurs. What happens? R&R! Thanks to Spank4Me for the plot and some ideas! Dedicated to her.


**Jade's Loss**

_Hey peeps! Lol. Ok, I spent all night perfecting this short piece of awesomeness. BUT THE IDEA IS NOOOOT MINE! A friend of mine, Spank4Me, asked me to write this for her. The plot and ideas are hers. But the writing and minor details are mine. Make sense? I hope so. Mm'kay, let's start, shall we?_

_Btw: This takes place during the episode 'The great Ping Pong Team Scam'. I think that is what it is called…? But anyways, back to it!_

Jade POV

"Jade, could I speak to you for a moment?" The guidance counselor , Lane, asked me. Ugh, seriously? I'd rather eat a dog.

"No." I stated simply and began walking away, but he jogged up to me and pulled me into his office.

"Ick. What?" I yelled, annoyance was clear on my face, I was sure of it.

"Jade," He said coldly, but I had to admit, I was impressed he stayed so calm.

"Why don't you sit down? I have an important matter to talk about with you." He said, motioning me to a seat as he took his own seat on his wooden chair that hung from the ceiling.

I sighed sharply, and sat down quickly on the very edge of the small sofa placed in the middle of the room.

"What?" I said disgustedly, mirroring my earlier 'What?' perfectly.

"Are you the captain of the Hollywood Arts ping pong team?" He jumped right in to randomly questioning me. But the particular question stunned me. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes. What of it?" I said defensively, scowling at him miserably.

"Well, me and the principle were inspecting the trophies. And…" He trailed off, sounding nervous, but I knew better. Lane never got nervous- he was always so calm. It disgusts me.

"And _what?" _I screeched, knowing what was coming next but praying it wasn't true. Wow- praying, that's a first. I sat even closer to the edge of my chair, anticipating the trouble I knew I was about to be in.

He handed me one of the trophies we just recently purchased at Wal-Mart. Right away, I realized the problem.

"Now, isn't there something very odd, very peculiar, about this 'trophy'?" He emphasized 'trophy'. Of course, I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I didn't dare voice it.

"It's not first place?" I said sarcastically, telling myself that was really the thing that was wrong here, but knowing it was only a time- filler. Buying me a little extra time before I get in real trouble.

"_Jade_. You and I both know what's wrong here. Now say it." He sounded slightly like Edward Cullen to me, but this slight go at a joke didn't help me stop hyperventilating. (On the inside.) All I heard was, 'Say it, Jade. Yeah, Jade, say it!' chanting over and over in my head.

"I, I… dunno what you're talking about. No clue." But before he could prompt me further, I did the stupidest thing any person could do in my position. I confessed. Eww.

"Alright! Alright! Yes, we faked the ping pong team! Yes. And we take the money the school gives us and buy fancy food. We use the left over money to buy a fake trophy! This is all a scam! We've never been to even 1 competition. And, yeah, I cheat and push people over when we play Twister! See the tag, on this trophy? It's proof. But,, one question: How did you know? You never inspect the trophies that well…?" I blurted. Gosh, I'm stupid! He looked at me, disbelief written not only in his eyes, but all. Over. Him.

"Wha-? I was talking aout that scratch, right there. Hmm… I never expected… And you guys seemed so truthful and trustworthy. I suppose…" He trailed off. WHAT?

"WHAT?" I voiced my thoughts, "But, I thought, and you. And!"

"Well. Jade. I guess you will be in here a lot longer than I had hoped. Hmm… punishment? I wonder…" Oh please God, no. Don't let it be harsh, don't let it be harsh.

"Got it! Jade, you will need to become a…"

_Cliffy! :P I will need 10 reviews before I update! I am planning on making this a three or possibly even four shot. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!_


End file.
